


Spirit Blue

by I_Otaku (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ALL MY ATTENTION AND SKILL HAD TO GO TOWARDS RGSG, AU, Author/Plane ride AU, DUUUUEEEE IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND IT SUCKS, F/M, Fluff, M/M, ScoutPauling is minor, Sniper/Spy - Freeform, author!Spy, but I really tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper/Spy AU<br/>Spy is author Adrian Joubert, boarding a plane to find himself seated to an Australian, Ashton Williams (Sniper), reading his novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Due](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Due/gifts).



With an annoyed sigh, Adrian ran his gloved hand through his salt and pepper hair. His stubble and 'spirit blue’ eyes helped to cover the dark bags under his eyes, from late nights of a once fast approaching deadline. He had never been very fond of the simile of his eyes, but recently he had become quite fond of it. Most likely because the woman who had given him the analogy—his manager—had helped him finally finish life’s work. She had a petite frame, black rimmed glasses, and wore the most peaceful shade of violet. The two had agreed although they had once tried to make things work, it was a business relationship. Adrian had become lost in thought and smiled weakly, and heard the airport’s voicecom call out his flight’s number.

He grabbed the small carryon briefcase, and made his way out of the restroom. Adrian returned to the plane lineup area for his long flight. Checking his watch and mumbling under his breath the tall man started the boarding process. Boarding the plane, the man checked his ticket quietly, and walked rows back before finding his seat. An aisle seat, Adrian sat down before noticing the lanky man who had the window seat beside him. 

The man wore orange aviators, and a worn out hat hung on the seat back in front of him. He was dressed ruggedly, a simple red shirt on with a sleeveless leather jacket overtop of it, and dark wash jeans. Adrian looked away before getting a clear look at the man’s face, careful to focus nonchalantly instead on the man’s hands. They were calloused on the pads of his fingers, but looked gentle and strong. But more importantly, in the mans hands was a book. Adrian immediately recognized the novel, it’s shade and title on the spine being an unmistakable Spirit Blue. Coughing quietly to try and get the man’s attention, Adrian reached out his hand to the rugged man.

“Adrian Joubert.” He said smoothly, trying to get his new companion’s attention. The man looked up quickly, closing the book onto his left thumb and grabbing Adrians hand with his own. 

“Ashton Williams.” The man replied. Adrian held on to the man’s hand and attempted to cover the shiver Ashton’s voice sent down his spine. His voice was sultry and raucous but in the most appealing ways. The two looked up from their hands and met eyes. Adrian’s eyes widened, meeting gazes with a pair of eyes a deep sky blue. They peered back into his eyes, chilling even through the amber aviators. Ashton’s face was long and slender, showing a long scar on his left cheekbone, and visible scars at the base of his neck. He as well had the stubble of a busy man but his hair was similar to the gemstone Sard rather than Adrian’s salt and pepper.

“Pleasure to be flying with you.” Adrian said, releasing the Australians hand from his leather gloved one. Ashton nodded, and repeated Adrian’s greeting before returning to his book. Fellow flyers were still boarding, and Adrian watched his brown haired companion delve deeper into the all too familiar novel. 

“I’ve been meaning to read that again. ‘Ow is it?” Adrian asked, trying to make some pleasant commentary to kill time before the plane would take off. 

“It’s really good mate.” Ashton said, “One of the best I’ve read.” Holding the book rather close to his face

“Isn’t zhat one of those romance novellas?” The frenchman asked, curious as to how well his style of writing would gauge with the men. 

“It is, but oh is it a whole new kind of readin’.” Ashton replied, not taking his eyes off the pages. 

“I’ll let you get back to it zhen.” Adrian chuckled quietly smiled to himself, and plugged in his earbuds. Turning on his favorite tune ‘Petite Chou-Fleur’ and setting his phone to airplane mode, the novelist closed his eyes with a sly smile. After a few moments, the plane took of down the runway, and ascended into the air. It was close to forty five minutes when the author opened his eyes and removed his earbuds. The man had wanted to stretch his arms, and did so looking over at Ashton.

 

The taller man was ensnared in the book, his eyes wide and mouth agape. “Wh-Wha-“ He said silently, quickly flipping the page and scrutinizing the text. 

It took all of Adrian’s willpower to keep from laughing, and he decided to continue watching Ashton’s reactions. Peeking over the edge of the cover, Adrian recognized the page the taller man was on, and mused to himself of how the Aussie would react to the upcoming pages. The man refused to adjust the aviators sliding down his sleek nose, his eyes tracing the page quickly. Adrian scratched at his chin, before carefully reaching over towards his companion, removing one of his hands from the book. Adrian pushed up Ashton’s glasses with the latter’s hand. Ashton nodded silently, his mouth still open slightly but absorbed in the pages.

“W-Wha?! Nononono…” Ashton said quietly, gripping the sides of the book and nearly carving into it with his nails. 

Adrian snickered, and slowly removed his leather gloves to set them in his briefcase pocket. “You can’t! Not with him!!” The Man—Ashton—said with a gasp, drawing his long knees up towards his chin and extending the book in his hands away from his face. His display was indeed amusing, putting a smile on Adrian’s face. Adrian, silently opening is briefcase and pulling out his laptop, continued to keep and eye on his new friend. He indeed read fast, and the end of the book was drawing nearer. Adrian knew any attempt to rouse his seat-buddy would be worthless, and instead continued working on the rough draft of his soon to be sequel—that is if his manager would finance it. 

His fingers typed quickly and quietly, however his mind continued to wander back to those deep sky blue eyes and the tan skin of the man beside him. Not only did he look amazing, he smelled tantalizing. Leather, a masculine deodorant, and just the slightest twinge of sweat. He definitely did not seem like person who would read Adrian's novel, but based on his reactions he was reading a novel of this style for the very first time. 

“The ending?” Adrian asked lightheartedly, as Ashton closed the book and stared off into space. 

“Why would he do that though?!” He quietly yelled, careful to not distract other fliers. “There was no motivation 'nd he just- and suddenly he was crying! Yeah he lost the bow but why would he cry?!”

“From what I remember, James was hanging over the edge of the chasm with the bow in hand. Adam was afraid 'e would lose James. Being reunited was too emotional. After all, Eve had confessed to James and the confusion caused a new side of himself to be discovered when William was in danger.” Adrian responded, not taking his attention from the computer screen. At least not at first. After a few moments of silence, the novelist retracted from the keyboard and looked over at Ashton. His brow was furrowed, lower lip extended, and Adrian could see the gears turning in his head. Quickly, he snapped open the book again and flipped backwards through the book before burying his nose on a page a traversing it once again. Adrian laughed, and leaned forward as some of his loose hair fell forward onto his face.

“Yer right.” Ashton said quietly. "How could I be that blind? Thanks mate.” He said with a lopsided grin the set Adrian’s heart on fire. “Wait, I thought ya said you haven’t read Spirit Blue before?” Ashton said, turning to face Adrian completely, and setting the book on the tray table now on his right. 

“I’ve read it many many times. I ‘ave been meaning to read it again, is what I said.” Adrian responded, tilting his head to see both the computer screen and Ashton in his masculine glory.

"Bull! The book only came out a couple ‘a weeks ago!” Adrian smiled and shook his head. 

“It’s true. I know zhe entire book backwards and forwards.” He responded, looking up to see the ‘fasten seatbelt’ insignia lit up. “I suggest putting your seatbelt back on. We’ll be landing soon.” Adrian saved his document, turned off the laptop, slid it back into the briefcase and returned to his music for the descent. Ashton readjusted in his seat, fastened the seatbelt, and took the blue bound book in his hands. 

 

He looked down at it, his rough fingers tracing the title of the book over and over. Quietly, he slid down the sunglasses on his face, just low enough to see the blue color unobstructed. The turbulence as the plane was slowing and dropping in altitude was somewhat shaky, and made the slim man beside him open his eyes for a moment. Ashton took the opportunity to look over, and stare into their blue. Their Spirit blue. When they looked over at him though, Ashton quickly returned to looking at the book cover to try and cover up how embarrassed to cool and smooth man was making him. His long yet chiseled face, the both dark and light hair and stubble that only drew out the blue in his eyes, not to mention his long and slender fingers. They way Adrian typed had made Ashton think only of a professional pianist, composing a beautiful symphony they way they darted along in perfect sync with music no one but he could hear.

'Dorien Tarjuba’ The name on the cover of the book read. Ashton looked down at it as the plane rolled into it’s arrival gate. The other passengers all started standing, stretching, getting bags from the overhead compartments, and Adrian slid his leather gloves back on. “Time to depart, Oui?” Adrian asked, as Ashton was sitting staring at the book cover. 

“Yeah. Hey, this matches your eyes.” Ashton said, holding the book up next to the man’s face. Adrian’s eyes went momentarily wide.

“Non. My eyes could never be such a beautiful shade of blue.” He said sadly, sending a jolt of sadness through Ashton. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” Adrian said, hoping that if he ignored the way his heart was beating it would cease it. 

He grabbed a hold of his briefcase, and started down the crowded aisle to get to connecting flights or go home. Ashton watched quietly, not wanting to seem clingy or creepy to a man he had simply shared a plane flight with. Quickly though, he slid the book under his arm and jumped into the flood of people getting off of the plane. He strode ahead of many, his long legs for once being useful. He left the collapsable tunnel, and was in the gate area. Sliding the hat down onto his head and pushing up his glasses, he saw the lean frame of Adrian, and ran ahead to place his hand on the man’s shoulder. The older man froze, and turned to look up at Ashton before his expression soften at the sight of the familiar man. The two were now facing each other, Ashton having an unanticipated three inches on Adrian. 

“If you wanna read Spirit again, you can have my copy.” Ashton said, extending the book towards the shorter man. 

“Non, I couldn’t do zhat to you! It is indeed a great novel. You should keep it.” Adrian said, putting his hand flat on the cover of the book. He smiled happily at the taller man’s act, touched at how generous he was.

“Will you at least let me try and convince you over coffee?” Ashton asked as smooth as he could manage. Adrian thought quickly of his connecting flight, and dates at which he would need to be miles over in who knows which direction. But then, he looked up into Aston’s eyes, and chuckled. He could afford to miss a flight or two.

“I’d like that."


	2. Chapter 2

The two men looked around briefly, finding a nearby coffee shop and stepping in. “Velcome!” A male voice called out. The two smiled, the man behind the counter of the bar smiling back. He had somewhat graying hair, and sharp cheekbones to help further a mad-scientist style he held. The small rimmed frames on the bridge of his nose were pushed up, as their owner asked, “How can I help you?” 

“Ah, a black and a-“ Ashton started, looking over at Adrian and tilting his head slightly with a small smile. 

“Cappuccino.” Adrian responded for him. “Zhank you Tomás.” Adrian said, his french accent coming out fully and transferring the names ‘Thomas’ written on the barista’s tag into ‘Tohma.’

“Thanks mate,” Ashton said to the barista. “Hey, Try not butchering’ the man’s name.” Ashton said chidingly, nudging Adriana’s arm.

“Ah, zut. Apologies Thomas.” Adrian said again, smiling apologetically. 

“Not a problem. It should be done shortly.” Thomas replied, beginning to get the coffees ready. “Feel free to sit anyvhere.” He felt the need to not ask for names, and although it was against policy, the two seemed to be more focused on each other than their drinks. They went to a table on the opposite side of the counter, but still within range of the man to not seem suspicious. 

“So tell me, how did ya manage to know so much about this?” Ashton asked, tapping his knuckles against the novel on the table between them.

“It’s a bit of a secret.” Adrian said, putting his finger tips on the opposite edge of the book. 

“Secrets are so,” Ashton said, sliding his hat off his head and onto the back of is chair with his free hand. “Secretive. What are you, some kind of master of worldwide espionage? Some kinda Spy?” Ashton chuckled.

Adrian’s expression turned to stone. “I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you.” Ashton’s face went pale, eyebrows shooting up. “And I would 'ate to destroy zhe e-eighth wonder of zhe world!” Adrian said, losing his façade and laughing, head leaning back.

“Bloody Spook!” Ashton said, His face turning a bright red before he started laughing too. He looked across at the man in front of his, his silvery hair and crows feet making the man more attractive than most of the women he had seen before. There was not much of an age difference between the men, five of six years at the most Ashton would guess, but time seemed to have passed much kinder to himself. However, the way Adrian had aged was by no means bad. It reminded Ashton of George Clooney, age only intensifying his natural beauty. 

 

“Ah, entschuldigen Sie mich, meine Herren! Er-“ Thomas said, gently biting his lower lip. “Excuse me gentlemen!” He tried again, returning to is second language, rather than his mother tongue. The two men looked over at Thomas, Adrian standing to go and get their drinks. He removed the wallet from his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a ten. He handed the bill to Thomas, and took the two drinks. 

“Keep zhe change!”Adrian said with a smile, returning to the table with Ashton.

“Generous and good looking. What's a fella to do?” Ashton asked, grinning at Adrian. Adrian blushed, and set the coffee cup down in front of his friend. 

“Maybe actually looking at me instead of seeing me from behind those sunglasses.” Adrian said, quickly flicking down on the connector between Ashton’s orange sunglass lenses. The glasses fell down, off the bridge of his nose and onto his upper lip. 

“Oi! I need those!” He said, frantically pulling them back up. 

“Oh? Nearsighted?” Adrian asked, taking his seat once more and enjoying a sip of his cappuccino.

“Eh… Farsighted actually.” Ashton said quieter, taking them off completely, to look up at Adrian. Adrian went silent, looking into Ashton’s eyes, taking in his sculpted face and somewhat lonely eyes. Ashton however looked confusedly at the blob sitting across from him, choosing to focus instead on the clear clouds floating through the sky . He was so lost in the white fluffs that he didn’t notice Adrian take the glasses from his hands, and teasingly set them on his coffee lid. “H-Hey, where’d you put them…” Ashton said, looking down and shuffling his hands around the tabletop.

“Answer my question and I’ll give zhem back.” Adrian said, before whistling to get Ashton’s attention. "Birthday?” 

“Jeez, November 31st. Do I get an answer too?” Ashton said, carefully putting his glasses back on and looking at the frenchman sitting across from him. 

“June 20th.” 

“So what does that make you, Cancer?” Ashton asked, trying to make some small talk.

“Cusp actually. Gemini-Cancer.” Adrian had been quite curious about zodiacs as a child, and had been intrigued to find out he was a cusp. “What is zhis, twenty questions?”

“I have more, if you would let me ask ‘em.” Ashton said with a sly smile, before taking a nice sip of his coffee. Adrian looked around, finding indeed nobody around, and he nudged his foot forward to tap against Ashton’s boot as a sign to continue. “Pan?” Ashton asked quietly.

“Pretty sure not, all my relationships with women ‘aven’t ended too well. Gay. You?” Adrian asked, leaning on the back of his gloved hand. The fear he felt was real, the thought that Ashton was a man who wouldn’t return his feelings. His silence was slightly unnerving, until...

“Bi.” Ashton said with a wink. 

"You cheeky bastard." Adrian said, pushing the book on the tabletop closer to Ashton and leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah, but hey at least we're here, and we can be as gay as the day is long." Ashton said, motioning with his head towards to barista from earlier. Thomas stood with a very tall man, broad shoulders and a very grizzly bear-like aesthetic. They were talking and smiling, before the taller man leaned down and nudged his nose against Thomas' cheek to which the shorter man giggled. It was then Ashton's turn to nudge Adrian's shin with his boot, to bring the man back to their own conversation. "Your eyes really are a wonderful shade of blue."

"Yours are as well." Adrian responded, raising his eyebrows in a playful smile. 

“Nah, You’ve got the whole ‘eyes-match-book thing goin’ fer ya.” Ashton replied, "And you know, the writing the book thing too." He said quieter, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

"Ah. I 'ave been found out." Adrian said with a sad smile. "Le anagram?" His manager had insisted on 'Dorien,' where he had wanted 'Lucien'.

"Ya just told me." Ashton grinned, setting his right palm on the table and taking a long victorious sip from his coffee in his left. 

“Hein?!?”

 

They sat and talked, making jokes and learning more about each other through words and sights. Adrian discovered Ashton’s saxophone skill, and Ashton had discovered Adrian’s thing for swing jazz. The two had managed to suggest Ashton learning one of Adrian’s collected pieces at the same time. Ashton was the first to lay his hand over the halfway mark both had silently identified. However, it was Adrian who laid his hand on top of his. The two—finishing their caffeinated drinks—continued to talk. The world melted around them, time just an idea or relative thought. "You'll 'ave to get me a map. I continue to get lost in your eyes." Adrian spoke sultrily. 

"I'm good at making maps. You could hike the entire outback with me, I know it back to front."

"Outdoorsman?" Adrian asked. Yes, the man had seemed rugged, but he had no idea the extent. 

"Huntsman. Trapping, camping, the sort." Ashton said, picking up the blue book between them. "Thought I'd give reading a try. Sitting and throwing knives into trees wasn't doing it for me. Not sure a fancy pants like you could do it."

"As long as there's no pissing in jars, I could survive.” Adrian laughed. Ashton pointedly looked away suppressing his awkward cough. “What are you doing all the way out here then?”

“Eh. Just traveling. Jus’ cause I was raised in Australia don’t mean I wanna stay there my whole life. I assume yer doing’ some author stuff?”

“Oui.” Adrian responded. 

“I did really like it. Now I understand why you didn’t want to take the book though.” Ashton said, before looking down at his stomach. “Neh, be right back mate.” He said, standing up and walking out of the coffee shop into the bathroom across the hallway. 

Carefully watching, Adrian smiled and reached over the table to grab Ashton’s book. He thumbed the cover, and slowly opened it. At the same time, Adrian reached down and pulled a pen from his briefcase with his left hand, tossing it to his dominant and and spinning it around his thumb. Carefully—in his beautiful cursive—Adrian signed the inner blank page between the back of the cover, and title page. He looked down at it somewhat displeased, and wrote a small message beneath the signature.

It read: “Dorien Tarjuba  
Ashton, it would be an honor to perhaps continue what we have started today. To keep between us, 555-321-67854. And if you ever need anything, I can catch a plane to wherever your sky eyes may guide me. Apologies.”

 

Adrian softly smiled, carefully closing the book cover and checking his watch, returned the pen to his briefcase. The frenchman then slid off his gloves, setting them on the table to lift his coffee cup and walking to throw it in the nearest trash can. After tossing it in and returning to the table, he grabbed his briefcase, turned the book to set it directly in front of Ashton’s seat, and haphazardly grabbed his gloves. He however didn’t notice one of his leather gloves falling to the ground, as he shoved the one glove he did have into his suit jacket pocket. Giving a thankful nod and quick explanation to Thomas and the bear-like-man, he returned to the busy hubbub of the airport, going to buy a new ticket to his manager’s meetup.

Ashton returned to the coffee shop, looking at the empty table confused. He slid the book of into his grasp, and looking over at Thomas, asked aloud. “Where did my friend go?”

“He left. He seemed to be in somevhat a hurry, he did say somezhing about buying a new plane ticket.” Thomas replied. 

“Oh.” Ashton said quietly, looking down at the ground. There he noticed a black shape, which prompted him to crouch down and pick it up. “One of his gloves.” Ashton murmured to himself, before standing properly. “Thanks guys.” Ashton said, grabbing his coffee cup and tossing it in the nearest rubbish bin. He walked out of the shop, and quickly leafed through the pages of the book, sliding Adrian’s glove into his pocket. Ending up at the very beginning of the novel, he found Adrian’s note. Reading it carefully, Ashton smiled and happily fist pumped to the confusion of the people surrounding him in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> I is back  
> Tell a friend
> 
> expect updates in the coming days/weeks depending!

It was a few minutes into Adrian's connecting flight, when a thought dawned on him. What if Ashton didn't have a phone? This made the man emit a nervous laugh, and he cupped his mouth with his hand. "Ah zut. Mes gants." He muttered under his breath, reaching into his briefcase. Adrian wore the gloves as a statement, but mainly to cover the thin scars lining his palms and fingers. An untrained eye would be barely able to see them even if focused on his hands, but when Adrian looked down all he could see was them. Emerging with only his left leather glove, the man gave an angry grumble. 

"Mon gant." He said, "Merde. It was my favorite pair." Adrian left an alert on his phone to pick up a new pair on his way home, and awkwardly rubbed his palms together. 

"You may now use your cellular devices. In cabin wifi is available." One of the hostesses said over the plane's intercom. Switching back to wifi enabled mode, Adrian decided to kill some time. The flight was rather short, a domestic one as opposed to an international. He connected, and checked his email. Suddenly, a notification bubbled popped onto the screen. 

'Y'know, you could've at least said goodbye' it read. 

 

'Where would be the fun in that mon cher?' He typed back.

A reply popped up moments later. 'You Spook. Spendin' yer time playing tricks on guys who want to take you out.' 

'Business is business. But I am rather glad you have taken somewhat of a liking to me. '

'Hell, I'm surprised youre not drowning in women.' Ashton's message read. 

'Its the nose.' Adrian typed with a simple smile. 

'A bit like a bird beak yeah, but it fits you nice.' 

Adrian couldn't help but release a laugh, and quickly pecked away at his phone to send a message in return. 

'Oui, but its still less distracting than you atrocious hat.'

'Oi, its a slouch hat frenchie.' Ashton replied defensively. 

 

The two exchanged messages, until the plane's intercom came on once again. 

'I have to go. Call me later.' Adrian sent his message, having to turn off his service and sliding his phone into his suit pocket. With a nervous rub of his palms, Adrian popped his earbuds back in and closed his eyes for the descent. 

 

Ashton gave a smile to his phone, knowing better than to send a message that wouldn't reach Adrian until much later. He slid the phone into his pocket, and rubbed the black leather glove that was in his other pocket. It was the most expensive glove he had seen, close up the intricate seams were clear. He had decided to keep quiet about picking it up, hoping to meet up with the 'Spook' and surprise him. He left the airport, and hopped into a taxi. 

Ashton gave the man his address, and thankfully the ride back to his flat was quick. The short distance to the airport was why Ashton had chosen the apartment in the first place, as well as when he packed up his van, he could drive northwest for about two hours and reach the edge of a desert. It was nice because it reminded it of his home in Australia, where he had grown up. He couldn't go back now, his adoptive parents had passed away and their land was sold while Ashton was in America. It pained the man to think of, but he could make his living in America with his saxophone and off hand art pieces. 

 

He dabbled in painting, most of the time he would do pieces of where he had camped for the moment just to express himself. His personal favorite was one he did of his saxophone by campfire light. To him, it was an outlet, yet to others it was art. And hey, it if it made him money he was okay with it.

 

Unlocking the door and stepping in, Ashton let out a sigh, and sat at his kitchen counter. His flat was small, but with more than enough room for one person. Two bathrooms, two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, small studio and rooftop access made living in the city a rather enjoyable venture. He tossed his keys and they slid across the counter, letting the man watch before he laid his head down on his folded arms. 

Adrian was drifting through his mind. Ashton was a relatively middle aged guy, and had dated guys and girls mostly his age or younger. Adrian, he was older. But, much like a fine wine, aging was the way to truly reach Adrian's perfection. Jet black hair and a smooth face didn't fit the man. Stubble, gray edging in on the front and sided of his hairline, they made the man infinitely more attractive than any man Ashton had dated before. It made the Aussie jealous, wishing he could age so gracefully. Ashton so far had only been losing friends and becoming more and more forgetful. Adrian, oh the two had only met for a few hours but the man had not left his mind since. The way he had himself entirely out there for all to see, but at the same time an air of mystery. You could clearly see that he was rich, finely dressed, no signs he wanted to hide his aging, but just from looking, no one could figure out exactly what his job was. He was mysterious. Attractive. It was driving Ashton crazy. He picked his phone from his pocket and went into his small studio. He grabbed a few paint tubes and brushes, and traced the edges of his canvases to find the perfect one. Ashton's fingertips lingered on a somewhat large one before he lifted it and set it on the easel. With a quiet hum Ashton began the rough sketching process. 

 

Adrian stepped into the connecting airport, and turned his phone back on. He quickly sent a message to his "friend." Adrian then sent a quick message to his manager, who responded understandingly. He met up with the woman a few minutes later, as her office was within walking distance of the airport. 

 

"Miss Pauling?" He called, stepping into the shorter woman's studio. 

"Ah! Adrian, how are you feeling about the next book?" She asked from around a corner. The short woman accompanied her voice, rounding the corner into the main doorway area. She stood in front of Adrian, barely standing over five feet. Her lilac skirt fluttered in the breeze and knocked a few loose strands of hair down from her bun. 

"Rather good." Adrian said curtly, closing the door and removing his coat. He hung it on the nearby coat rack, when Miss Pauling's voice rang out. 

"Whats his name?" She asked with a mischievous grin. 

"Hein?" Adrian asked, his façade faltering briefly. 

"So there is a him!" She said, walking over and leaning back onto the nearby wall. "You only speak to me in french when you have something to hide."

"Je ne fais pas!" 

"You do to!" She said with a smile. "Now spill." Miss Pauling giggled. 

"Do we not 'ave a novella to talk about?" Adrian said, feeling an all too familiar heat cross over his cheeks as he stomped further down the hallway. 

"Ooh~ this is a good one! We may have different tastes but you always pick good ones." Miss Pauling cooed, following behind. The studio was now empty save for the pair, Miss Pauling's boyfriend had left to grab dinner for them. 

"Ashton." Adrian muttered, pouting slightly to try and cover his embarrassment. 

 

"Adrian," Ashton muttered, leaving one final wrist flick of paint on the canvas. That simple movement completed the piece, a somewhat impressionist one of the man whom had so stolen his mind. It was a painting with many cool shades, blues and dark colors to well indicate the air of mystery and handsomeness of the man. "Someday." He said quietly, signing the painting and wiping his hands on the apron on his waist. "I think i need some time alone." He said quietly, grabbing an extra pair of pants and taking off towards his camper van. He jumped into the vehicle and turned the key into the ignition. Alone with his thoughts, the man somewhat smiled as he started on his two hour ride towards the more wild part of town. 

 

It was close to an hour and a half later when the cell phone in his passenger seat let out a small tone. He grabbed it, and refrained from unlocking it until he had pulled over to the side of the road. Ashton leaned back in his chair, and chuckled at the message he received. 'Hello mon cher~'

'You tilde using Spook' Ashton typed back, before adding a separate ‘;)’.

 

"He's flirting he's flirting!" Miss Pauling cheered, patting her hands on Adrian's suit shoulder. The petite woman was reading Adrian's texts from over his shoulder.

Adrian 'hmphed' feeling embarrassed at Miss P's overreaction. 

'I'm surprised you know what a tilde is, Bushman.' Adrian typed back. 

'I'm not the smartest but I pick up some things' Ashton's reply popped up on the phone screen.

'Where are you now?' Adrian asked. 

'Driving towards my next excursion.' Ashton responded. Popping up on Adrian's screen after the message was a picture, a photo someone would expect from a geography magazine. It was a picture of the sky, the night sky light up brightly with thousands upon thousands of stars. It made both Miss Pauling and Adrian silent. 

'It reminds me of your eyes.' Ashton's next message popped up a few seconds later. 

 

Miss Pauling turned her head from the romance going on, and grabbed the shirt collar of her significant other who just now walked into the kitchen with takeout food. "Woahwoahwoah- what is it? Wow..." His voice was first confused before he looked at the photo and fell quiet. Suddenly, Miss Pauling pulled the skinny man away by the rolled up sleeve of his shirt, taking the two of them to the opposite side of the kitchen. 

“Let’s give tham a little privacy.” She said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm sorry I'm still a slut for ScoutPauling


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to coping with school, and wanted to finish up this chapter for 2Due, who's been having some writing troubles. Enjoy Due!

Ashton was laying on the top of his van when he sent the photo, distracted by the stars. He climbed up shortly after pulling over, noticing the setting sun. Now the sky was alit with stars, the purple and deep blue sky showing streams of what someone could only call imaginary galaxies. He dropped his cellphone onto the roof of the camper, when it let out a small tone. He grabbed it quickly, and saw Adrian’s message. ‘you are too kind bushman.’ Ashton smiled. He grabbed the ladder and sat up on the roof before climbing down. Here was a good a spot as any to camp, he figured. It was rather close to the city for his taste, but the view was more than persuading. 

Grabbing the camper van door handle, he slinked into the room and started up a pot of coffee before grabbing his bow. He dropped his cell phone onto the car seat, and lifted the quiver from the back of the passenger seat. It was time to find himself some dinner. 

 

Adrian had saved the photo to his camera roll, and patiently awaited a message from Ashton. After a few minutes, it was clear Ashton had left his phone so Adrian slid his into his suit jacket pocket. "Miss Pauling?" He asked, turning to see the young woman locking lips with her boyfriend. The two seemed to forget Adrian was even in the same room, until he coughed. The two separated, and Miss Pauling frantically tried to adjust her glasses. 

"Sorry Adrian." She said, standing up from her chair. "Based on the sales of the first book, the sequel should be released some time in the next two years. Keep up the hype, yeah?" She said, coming over close to the French man. "Are you almost done the necessary parts? The deadline is fast approaching." Miss Pauling called. 

"Oui." Adrian responded, looking at the short woman. "I predict finishing very soon." Adrian ran his hands through his hair, and exhaled softly. "Perhaps a little longer, I'm debating getting a surgery pour my back." He muttered, his accent faultering and replacing the similar French word for the English counterpart as he leaned backwards in his chair. His hands were on either side of his spine, and as far as he stretched, there was no cracking. 

"Well your health is a first priority." Miss Pauling responded with a gentle smile, putting her dainty hand on Adrian's shoulder. The man relaxed, and gave a grateful sigh. 

“Merci.” He sighed. From across the kitchen, it was clear a certain angsty young man was wanting more time with his date, the way he shuffled awkwardly in his chair. Miss Pauling giggled.

“Just send me the rough draft when you get it all done Adrian. Take as long as you need, in perspective.” 

“Yes, yes. Thank you once again Miss Pauling.” Adrian said, standing up from his seat. “I will be catching a flight, and then going to visit a friend. More writing and updates from the plane, rest assured.” He said, grabbing his briefcase and walking over to his coat, situated lazily on the coat rack. Grabbing it with one hand and tossing it over his shoulder, Adrian grabbed the door knob with his other. “Have a good evening you two~!” Adrian called slightly suggestively, passing through the door, before quickly closing it behind him. 

He snickered, and quickly sent a message to a friend who lived a state over. The two had first detested each other, but quickly agreed that perhaps a friendship could blossom from their differences. Adrian walked back to the airport quickly, buying a economy class ticket for the next day, and booking a hotel room for the night before catching a cab. It was a bit out of his way, but he believed that he deserved a little relaxation. After all, tomorrow would be a big day.

 

Ashton would agree, returning to his van with a hefty handful of brush rabbits. He dropped them beside his chair, and started up a fire. It was now late into the night, but the thought of food made his eyes remain open. Skinning them and softly humming to himself, the Aussie laughed as one of the rabbits he had hit was a strikingly similar color to that of his vest. After quickly skinning, skewering and resting against the fire, Ashton stood, and stepped into his van. 

The tall man grabbed his hat and dropped it on the headrest of the driver’s seat. It wasn’t until his phone let out a small tone, did he notice it. It read ‘low battery’, to which the man ‘tch’-ed. “Battery life of a blood mayfly.” He grumbled, before lifting it and seeing a message from a certain man. 

Moreover, was the fact that next to the contact name, was a small winking face indicating Adrian was the number Ashton had texted the most recently. It made the Huntsman rather embarrassed, the fact that his phone seemed to nudge him forward in taking a step in his relationship. It was true however, the two had just met today, but Ashton felt as though the two were destined for each other. In thousands of different lives thousands of different times, the two would always meet and always be perfect for each other.

“I thought Spook was s’pposed to be the author…” He grumbled again. Hesitantly, he typed away a quick message to the man, and set the phone in his khaki pockets. He ran his hand against his stubbled chin, and stepped back outside to his dinner. It buzzed shortly after, Adrian’s message reading ‘glad I didn’t scare you off.’

‘I ain’t scared by much.’ He responded.

Taking a bite from his rabbit dinner, Ashton went a few moments not hearing back. Two rabbits later, the man checked his phone to realize he hadn't remembered to plug it in, and the battery had died. With a string of quiet curses, Ashton went into his van, plugged in the phone and stepped back outside to quickly douse the fire. With a few sluggish step, he was up the ladder and laying face down on his small bed. The clock at the bedside read numbers too low to be understood, and Ashton closed his eyes for the night. 

 

It was somewhat early when Adrian's alarm clock went off, rousing the man from his peaceful slumber. Unhappily, he brought his palm down onto the OFF button, and rolled over to stand beside the bed. His flight would leave in a few hours, and he had much to do. However, in his quick and clean nature, Adrian was showered, dressed, and in the airport with a little extra time. He boarded when his time came, pretended to listen to the flight stewardess who showed the travelers how to use a seatbelt, and was nice and quiet throughout. 

This time however, he was not lucky enough to be seated beside a handsome man, and was just lucky enough to have an empty seat beside him. Quickly and quietly, the French man was soon in the correct state, and renting a car to drive out of the city. His friend's house and bar was in a town a bit of the way away, about a three or four hour drive through the desert. However, Adrian simply rented a car and drove on his way. It took much longer than anticipated to get out of the city, and was about two hours from the city limits when a sound rang out in the small car. 

It was the sound of a small alert, pulling the mans attention to the gas meter. With a hideous lurch, the car sputtered to a halt, the needle of the gas meter nearly in the negatives. "Zut!!" Adrian said, "Zhe gas!!" He groaned, grabbing the steering wheel tightly in his palms and bringing his forehead down on the horn. The horn blared through the empty wasteland, apparently startling nearby brush rabbits and deer of some kind. The animals ran by the car, Adrian turning to watch them. 

 

Ashton was out hunting again, his eyes on a rather good collection of animals that could keep him feed for at least a day. He had his bow drawn, the dusty breeze of the desert obstructing his view of the horizon. Breathing carefully and quietly, Ashton was about to release the arrow when what he recognized as a car horn startled the animals. “Damn!” He swore, releasing the pressure built up in the string and returning the arrow to his quiver. The animals were now darting across the land, away from him. Surprisingly however, the dens of animals behind Ashton had even release their habitants. However, they were not pleased. “Nope!” Ashton yelled, jogging away from the angry beast behind him. He kept his eyes focused over his shoulder, and ran. 

His breathing was getting ragged, but he knew the position of his van, and valued his behind more than his pride. What he did’t notice however, was the car sitting in the middle of the worn down road, and ran into the hood falling down onto the metal face first.

 

Adrian was watching the animals disappear over the horizon when a loud thud rang out on his hood. An animal? He asked himself, quickly turning to look at his hood. No, it was definitely human. They were somewhat ragged, clothes disheveled, and clearly sweaty. However, he could quickly recognize the man as he stood and locked eyes.

 

Ashton rose from the to metal, ready to kill whoever had parked their car in the middle of the desert. However, he hadn’t expected it to be a well dressed man who he could recognize immediately from his Spirit Blue eyes.

“Adrian?” 

“Ashton?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What in zhe bloody hell are you doing?!" The shorter man screeched, opening his door and stepping out. 

"I was about to ask you the same damn thing!!" Ashton replied, standing up and brushing off his khakis. Adrian was quickly beside the Aussie, brushing off the not caked on dirt. "Wot're you doin' all the way out here?" He asked. 

"Going to visit a friend. I never expected to run into you." Adrian replied. "But I suppose it is a blessing. My car seems to have run out of gas. Assistance would be greatly appreciated mon cher." Adrian said, motioning towards his car. 

"I should have a few extra gallons, yeah. It's a bit of a walk to my van though. You'll handle it roight?" Ashton replied after a moment of thought. 

"As long as I can get some gas, and get out of 'ere." Adrian retorted. 

"Oi, it's not that bad mate. I'll show ya." Ashton coaxed, grabbing Adrian's hand and starting off towards the brush he had been in a few moments ago. "From here, it twenty five degrees northwest," he muttered, briefly stopping beside a shrub, and rotating clockwise, before stepping off almost immediately. Adrian followed patiently, and watched the Aussie in his sweaty undershirt silently muttering to himself. 

“Here we are.” He said suddenly, Adrian finding himself lost watching Ashton and losing track of time. "Sorry 'bout the distance." Looking around, Adrian noticed the once plain desert now had bushes and plants popping up in many areas. 

"Not a problem." Adrian replied. He went to brush his blazer off when he noticed Ashton still had his hand wrapped around his own. "Ah-" He said, gently pulling towards himself before regretting it. 

"Shit mate- sorry." Ashton quickly responded, releasing the smaller mans hand. 

 

Neither of them very happily accepted the sudden cold from lack of the others hand. However, Ashton led the frenchman closer to his van. “The gas’ in the under compartment.” He called, walking over and kneeling down to open it. Adrian watched carefully, the way his back arched, the way his undershirt clung to his his skinny yet physically fit body, the way sweat collected on his brow and slid down the side of his defined cheekbones, it was a relative feast for his eyes. “you alright Spook?” Ashton asked, feeling both anxious and pleased at his companies sudden and intent observation of his body. “Awful quiet.” He said again, filling with the lock on the compartment, attempting to remember the six number combination.

“Taking in zhe surrounds.” Adrian responded, kneeling down beside the Australian man and watching his calloused hands work. “Need assistance?” Adrian offered, flexing his small slender fingers in stark contrast to Ashton’s bulky calloused fingers. “Perhaps?” Adrian offered again, as Ashton scoffed and returned to unsuccessfully trying to move the numbered wheels.

“Nah.” He stifled, refusing to give up.

“So stubborn bushman.” Adrian replied, quickly moving his arms down to rest his elbows on Ashton’s knees, hands smacking Ashton’s back, and head sliding down into the space between Ashton’s right arm and right leg.

“You-“ Ashton stifled, before watching the smaller man get to work on the lock. He watched his deft fingers move and spin the lock’s wheels, quickly feeding in a number the taller man had completely forgot about until it popped the lock open and dropped into his hands. What he was careful to notice, was the small, thin scars nearly covering Adrian's hands, fingertip to the bottom of his palms. “-actually did that real well.” He said defeatedly. 

“Not that hard to guess when your birth date and year.” Adrian responded, turning his head to look up at Ashton, not removing his elbows from his knees until a few seconds later.

“11 30 81.” They both said aloud, one with realization and the other an air of smugness. “Hey, would you like to stay for lunch? If you’ve got the time that is.” Ashton offered, motioning to the fire pit he had set up and some of the already cooked meat from deer and rabbits. 

“I suppose anything is worth a try at least once. Carpe diem as they say.” Adrian responded after a moment of thought.

 

It seems like the blink of an eye, but suddenly the two were sitting across from each other over a fire, munching away. “Question for question.” Ashton spoke, while chewing and his mouth half full of food.

“Only if you never do that again. Common decency, mon cher.” Adrian responded. Ashton nodded. After a few more seconds of chewing, Ashton spoke.

“How’d you get those scars?” He asked.

“Some self inflicted, others by others.” Adrian responded flatly, shooting down Ashton in his quest for answers. “You were once a kind of Sniper, weren’t you?” Adrian asked, setting down his paper plate and rubbing his palms together.

“Yeah,” Ashton replied as flatly as Adrian did. “Don’t like to talk about it.” He finished, tossing what little scraps into the fire. 

“I will not press.” Adrian nodded. “What I would like to press is my body against yours in a steaming mess of limbs, my darling~” Adrian suddenly purred in french, seeing Ashton’s face go dark and mysterious, broody and extremely tempting.

“Wot?” Ashton asked, looking up at Adrian with his glasses on slightly askew and eyebrows knit.

“Nothing mon cher.” Adrian responded, smiling slyly. “Come here however, I want to show you something.” He said, reaching into his blazer pocket. Standing and trotting over, Ashton was about a foot away from Adrian when his foot snagged a bush root, and sent him down, pushing Adrian under him, and the two onto the warm firm dirt. The two quickly met eyes, both wide and frozen, Ashton’s face going a brilliant red. They were mere inches from each other, Adrian’s hand held up just above his ears, looking down at Ashton although he was beneath him. He was so- attractive. The way even though he seemed cold, this stare and gently bite of his own lip seemed so warm. So inviting. So wanting.

 

“Merde.” He suddenly panted, reaching up and pulling down suddenly on Ashton’s shirt, pulling his lips down onto his own. It was unlike anything either had ever experienced. It was warm, and smooth, but also rough and unrefined. It was classless but also tasteful. It wasn’t until Ashton pulled away did either notice their eyes had fallen shut.

 

“If you always kiss me like that then we may have a problem.” Ashton purred, arching his back and pressing his mouth back down against Adrian’s to steal another kiss.

“All we’ll have is problems if you don’t take care of what you’ve done.” Adrian responded, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and planting his own kiss on the larger, rougher lips of his new boyfriend.

 

“I guess we should fix that then.”

“We should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
